Wonderland
by MyPr1nc3
Summary: Yuuki kuran at 5, is snatched from her family and thrown into an alternate universe with talking animals, a Red queen and MadHatter? trying to reach her beloved brother she makes a heartbraking discovery, throwing benevolence out the window,Now its time for them to play by her rules. Can the real world figure out whats going on and who's behind this before someone else gets hurt
1. Chapter 1

Wonderland

**A/N this is actually my first vampire knight fanfic so leave me reviews and let me know what you think.^.^ Constructive criticism and ideas welcome. Thank u!**

Chapter 1: Gone

"Juuri darling our sweet little ball of sunshine has awakened." Haruka whispered into his beloved wife and sister's ear. Hearing the news Juuri squealed. Shrugging her husband's arms from around her shoulders, she bolted down to the basement of her large mansion home to meet her to adorable little girl.

"Yuuki!" she cooed. "Mama?" a little girl no older than 3, lifted her head from buried deep within her comforter. Rubbing her eyes she sat up and gave her mother her signature confused puppy eyed stare. Juuri squealed again at the cuteness of her adorable and bubbly daughter. "Awe Yuuki I've missed you." She said hugging her daughter tightly to her chest. "Missed me?" Yuuki asked in a tiny bell like voice, genuine confusion flashing in her eyes which, at her age, was common.

"Should we tell Kaname my love?" Haruka asked softly giving his daughter a loving smile as he hoisted her up out of her bed and into his arms "Kaname" Yuuki repeated softly "Onii-sama" she said recognition flooding into her eyes. Suddenly she began squirming in her father's grasp. Letting her down she wobbled a little and trotted over to her older brother who had just arrived. "Hello Yuuki Kaname cooed endearingly, a relaxed smile forming on his lips. "Bunny still?" Confusion flashed over Kaname's face before realizing she was referring to his nickname for her. "Yes Yuuki you're my little bunny still." He smiled when he saw her face brighten. "OK" she said nodding. "Speaking of bunnies Yuuki, I've got something for you." handing Yuuki a small box he watched as her small 3 year old hands fought franticly with the wrapping paper. Pulling out a mid-sized box she looked up to her mother. "Help" Yuuki said handing the box to Juuri. Slowly making sure she had Yuuki's attention Juuri pulled out a stuffed rabbit from the box, wearing a top hat and tux top. No bigger than Yuuki's little arm "Rabbit." Yuuki said smiling cutely. Kaname smiled "there's more Yuuki, See?" Pulling out a thin chain from the pocket of the rabbit, Kaname showed off a silver butterfly charm decorated with two white diamonds on either side of the butterfly's body with the Kanji for snow in the middle replacing what would have been the butterfly's body... "Pretty" Yuuki whispered.

"Yes Yuuki, now turn around so Onii-sama can put his gift on around your neck." Nodding vigorously Yuuki spun around clutching Silent, the name of her new rabbit, tightly to her tiny chest eager to get her other gift within her possession. Once it was on, Yuuki couldn't help but feel delighted to have gotten something from her beloved Onii-sama but there was something special, to her, about Silent. She felt so at piece with him, so connected to him. She hated it when her mother took him to wash him or her father misplaced him, she knew they thought it was because she gotten him from Kaname that she loved him so much, she might have been little but she wasn't stupid, she was still a pureblood, a very smart one and she knew that wasn't the reason, though she loved her Onii-sama dearly, Silent gave her a sense of loyalty. She knew he was only a doll, but she also knew he had a personality, could speak even, if only in her mind and with her powers as a pureblood she knew she could bring him to life for real.

**Xxx 2 Years later xxX**

"Kaname! Protect Yuuki we'll try to hold off Rido." A frantic Juuri called out to her adopted son, they were under attack. Rido, Juuri's ex-lover and brother was currently fighting Haruka, his younger brother, to get a hold of their younger daughter, Yuuki. He saw having her as a way to have Juuri again, even if he couldn't really have her. The smell of blood was thick in the air and the panic and fear that hung in the atmosphere scared Yuuki she didn't know what was going on exactly but she knew she was in danger. Silent had told her so, telling her to draw in her aura and stay as silent as possible. She could sense her Onii-Sama on the other side of the door. The door slid open and Kaname rushed in. "Yuuki!" He growled softly "Onii-sama?" Yuuki spoke quietly "Yuuki I need you to do something for me." He said in a rushed whisper. She could feel the presence of another unknown pureblood vampire coming close to her hidden room underground "I need you to hide, don't come out until I say so…" His word were cut off when a vampire with Mitch match eyes barged through the doors. Catching Kaname off guard and pushing him through a window. The man then proceeded to smirk and charge at Yuuki. _Silent_ Little Yuuki cried in her mind _Help me…Please I…I'm scared. _Everything after that moment happened so fast, so turbulent that If Rido had not seen and felt Yuuki's aura flare and seen the rabbit she was holding moments ago, Now stood 6ft tall with blazing red eyes, cradling the unconscious Yuuki in one big fuzzy arm, he would have sworn he was in an illusion or that this was the work of another purebloods magic, Instead of this small, should be weak pureblood. The next thing he knew he was receiving a power infused punch to the face by the rabbit

Whose arm seemed to form into a fist connected to a spring? The last thing Rido remembered before he passed out was a silhouette of Yuuki's small form hovering over him red eyes blaring, then black.

**Kaname P.O.V**

_Fuck, Yuuki Danmit! _Kaname groaned standing up _please… Please be____ok _he panicked rushing back to the room he was forcefully tossed out of. The first thing he saw was Rido's unconscious form. He couldn't sense Yuuki's presents anywhere he began to panic Yuuki…Yuuki please where are you Kaname growled out. Blinded by absolute rage Kaname made his way over to Rido slamming his head against the hard marble to wake him up "where is she" he growled knocking Rido over the second he got back on his feet. "I…I" Rido groaned staggering once more. Making his way quickly over to him, Kaname proceeded to beat and torture him with his powers for another twelve minutes continuously asking for the whereabouts of Yuuki. Kaname suddenly froze sensing an approaching pureblood and was shocked to find a distraught Haruka turning the corner entering the corridor Kaname was currently suspending a helpless Rido in the air. "Kaname, Oh thank god where is Yuuki? He questioned breathlessly. Kaname looked up at him his face somber and confused "Kaname" "I…I don't know" Kaname finally admitted grief filling in his chest. "What?" The now present Juuri asked her arm bleeding heavily. "Where is my baby? Where is she?" She cried hysterically. Running into Yuuki's room Haruka and Kaname searched for any whereabouts of her, any signs of where she could possibly be. Kaien, Yagari and his son, Kaito, friends of the Kuran family who had just finished killing off the rest level E's Rido had brought with him, entered the Kuran house and began aiding them in the search to find their missing daughter, Alerting others who knew of Yuuki, to keep eyes out for their missing child. Juuri had vowed that until she found out what happened to her child she wouldn't stop searching as did Kaname, making it clear to everyone he was not going to forget and move on without her.

Unfortunately as years passed the thought of finding Yuuki grew dim and with "encouragement" from the council and aristocratic nobles with thought of the Kuran's future and bloodline now without a true blood relative to marry the prince off to, in the minds of greedy pureblood families, they pulled reigns to make their wants happen. The Kuran family was forced to come out of their hideout from the world and into the society of vampires once again.

Never knowing that their dearly beloved Yuuki was always under their noses, Watching, waiting.


	2. Chapter 2

Wonderland

Chapter 2 Realm of dream

Yuuki had opened her eyes to find she was wrapped in what felt like a very warm fuzzy blanket. It was pitch black all around her and if she was as young as she was when she had first arrived to this place she would have been as afraid as she was then to. She was currently nestled in her fateful companion's arms and from the silence she was getting he had fallen asleep as well. Worming her way out of his grasp she felt him shift and his chest rumble, suddenly she was looking into bright red eyes. The same red eyes that had brought her comfort whenever she was afraid, _Silent _she thought fondly.

That was the name of her longtime companion, she had gotten him from her beloved brother when she was very small and he had taken on a mind, personality and form of his own. He was small when she had gotten him, nothing but a toy, but now stood at least 6ft7, he still wore his tux jacket, cufflinks, and top hat but his hat now had a busted seem at the top. His fur was still white and his whiskers still soft, she cherished him dearly, him being her only true friend in the place she was now in. Clutching the butterfly necklace she always wore she stood up and popped the muscles in her back; She knew she should get comfortable with sleeping in her own bed but she just couldn't. She had grown so accustomed to sleeping in his arms when she was afraid, it had become a habit now. She heard a thump behind her alerting her that he was now awake.

"We should probably get up, the rest of them will be up and about soon." I said nodding to him. Running my fingers through my long auburn hair, I heard him shuffle and grunt. "I'll be back." I glided gracefully across the dark marbled floor and into the master bathroom. Shutting and locking the door I shrugged of the pale gray t-shirt I was sleeping in but left on my White lace panties. I took a moment stared at my reflection in the mirror. Almond shaped cinnamon red eyes stared back at me, when I was a child they were different, browner, just like my hair, which was also a dark brown, was now a dark auburn red, It was long too, just passing my butt in small waves. I stared at my almost naked figure in the body length mirror in the bathroom. My skin was fair and my breasts were fairly decent and perky at a c 42 cup. I had a thin waist round hips, firm round butt, full heart shaped lips and shapely legs. Though I was fairly short only reaching a height of 5ft4. I wondered if my Onii-sama would be pleased with the changes that had occurred to my body, if he would think of me as gorgeous like all the men in all the romance novels I had ever read said about their brides. _Would I be good enough? Did he think about me? Did he even remember me? D…did he replace me? _The mirror cracked at my last thought. I had to remember to control my powers and my emotions, since both played a huge part in this world I was in. _This world._ I thought to myself, I had been here since I was attacked by my uncle that night, and from what I've been able to figure out, I was in some sort of alternate world, everything was so different from the world I came from. Though I didn't know much about that world either, I knew enough to know that this world was completely backwards.

Animals spoke, and wore butler and made outfits. The seasons never changed, the full moon was always in the sky but the sky was always a purplish orange, the colors just be for dusk or dawn, All the trees where a luminescent white and the leaves, if any, were red and also seemed to glow. The ground including the any grass was coil black and any bodies of water were a grayish black color. The inhabitance were also a very strange, There where beings such as Dragons, vanishing cats, and walking, talking in animate objects. There were creatures that looked like human, having arms and legs like them, even walking like them but were definitely not, they fed of the light but lived in the darkness. Their body color was also very different, having certain limbs a stark white and coil black and glowing fairies that seemed to illuminate the same light the trees gave off. Any humans in this world where very strange and Yuuki would go so far as to say Insane. She had run into a very pale man with crazy orange hair when she had first arrived, wearing a top hat and purple and black suit that looked rather tattered. Though he had become another very close friend and had even rubbed some of his very insane qualities off onto her, such as his insane way of thinking planning and let's not forget, head spinning dance. Literally. She would not exclude him from the crazy category since he insisted on calling her his "white queen" Yes Ha-ha like that was the only reason.

There was also a woman they had once called "the Red queen", who was bent on having Yuuki beheaded as a child when she had wandered into her palace looking in for her Onii-sama. "Off With her head!" she had repeatedly shouted when she had realized Yuuki would be the one to end her rule if she had allowed her to live. Yuuki with the help of her orange headed loyal, Silent and all the other creatures who's loyalty she had gained defeated the red queen and evil Dragon that had been keeping the previous white queens loyal subjects hostage. Yuuki had learned that the past white queen had been killed protecting her old kingdom and since then everything had gone to ruins. They had made Yuuki their new queen soon after and had vowed to follow her anywhere and aid her with anything, to her death and beyond, she had been honored.

The last inhabitance Yuuki knew of were these wicked creatures Yuuki called Silva, because the color of their eyes was silver. They were shadowy figures that moved silently and seemed to hold nothing but dark intent. They held no detail to their body besides their eyes and a deep red monarch butterfly insignia along the full of their back and razor sharp teeth and claws that were black as well. They had worked for the red queen in return for food but when Yuuki had defeated her they had been set free and became furiously loyal to her as well.

Silent had once told her that she control everything in this world, that she was in a ways, locked an alternate universe a limbo of the sorts. That it was not just in her mind this world was very real and if she wished it could do much damage to other worlds

Yuuki had vowed that day that if she were to fined away out of this place, she would not abandon them,, but have them with her in this world and her own. She would ask their aid to find her family tomorrow she hoped good would come from it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Blood thick like water

"Do you think it will work?" I asked nervously staring at a large mirror I was told would help me get in contact with the people of my world. The oh so faithful Madhatter smiled gliding towards me "Of course it will Yuuki beautiful, we wouldn't lie to you and now that you're powerful enough to control la mirror" he said dramatically pointing to the mirror and giving me a toothy grin through pale red lips. "There's no questioning it. Now" he said touching the mirror, I watched as the surface rippled as if he had touched a still pond. "Here we go" I knew what to do then, pushing a sum of my power through the mirror I watched as it glowed a pale blue before images began to appear. "I …. I wish to see my Oniisama" I whispered, The mirror rippled once again this time glowing a silver color.

I could hear the beings behind m suck in their breaths eager to see what this other world looked like. Images began to once again emerge and I sat back, just wishing to see my Oniisama and take in all his changes. He had become so very handsome I couldn't help but blush, his shoulders were broad and his face elegant and handsome like a true prince, though his hair stayed brown, it had taken on a silky texture and was longer reaching just below his chin and down the nape of his neck. He sat silently in his favorite chair in front of the grand window in his bedroom.

I smiled at the sight off him, it brought so many feelings to the surface, how I wished to be with him. I sighed and leaned into Silent, itching to make contact but choosing to watch and find out as much as I could.

**Kaname P.O.V**

I sat silently staring out at the moon, it was slightly foggy this particular night and for some reason I had a deep sense of for bonding settling in my gut. I didn't know if it was because of the events that took place just hours earlier or something much worse.

**xxX Flashback 3 hours early Xxx**

Kaname sat among a table full of vampire council members arguing over a topic long seen coming. "He need to marry another Pureblood it the only way for the Kuran family line to continue on!" "Oh and what Pureblood female do you know good enough for a Kuran!" "It doesn't matter whether there good enough we'll make them good enough!" "what about Sarah she is quiet the pure blood." Kaname sighed listening to the elders yell, they had been at this for almost a decade, constantly fighting over who would be arranged to marry Kaname, and so far this is where the meetings always ended. Kaname inwardly groan he didn't want to marry another he wanted his precious girl, but he knew they were right, he too, just like his mother and father, had lost hope of ever finding Yuuki or her ever returning, but every time he was close to telling the elders to go through with their plans, an inkling of doubt would surface and he would avoid making a decision.

But now… he sighed. "excuse me " he said making it out of the meeting room, he would see them another day he didn't feel up to this anymore. And with that Kaname Kuran fled the building entirely leaving the council members call in his wake.

**XxX Flashback end XxX**

Though on the outside Kaname looked calm and collected he was actually in distress. Sarah, were they actually thinking of pairing him with Sarah?, She was an obnoxious women who thought she could make him swoon with want for her. He hated her, she sickened him and the thought of marrying her, when his sweet Yuuki was somewhere out there counting on him made him ill and disgusted with himself, but he couldn't keep fooling himself there was no way Yuuki could still be out there and be still alive.

**Xxx Yuuki P.O.V xxX**

He looked as if something was troubling him, I wondered if maybe he was thinking of me, I could only hope. Suddenly there was a knock on his study door and I watched him slowly stand to answer it letting in three men and My mother and Father. Oh how good it felt to see them again ,I could cry but Yuuki Kuran doesn't cry. I watched them converse and learned that the three men were members of the council and they were discussing …. Marriage arrangements? I blinked surely I had heard wrong, leaning in I listened intently. That couldn't be what they were saying I wasn't even there yet.

Listening to their conversation I had learned that was indeed what they were talking about and it chilled my blood. They were talking about marrying **MY** Oniisama to a woman named Sarah. _WHAT THE FUCK WAS GOING ON! _I took a deep breath and counted to ten, calm down Yuuki I told myself, Kaname promised me he was mine and mine only he gave me his word, he would never lie to me. I felt myself suck in my breath when the council members asked Kaname if he agreed. Danm those old bastards I would kill them for putting my Kaname through this crap. My heart was pounding _why was he taking so long to answer? Why? somebody tell me why? He couldn't be thinking about it. No of course not right? _I felt my eyes water but I bit my bottom lip and steeled myself, Kaname wouldn't betray me so easily not when I was so close.

"I agree."

I went numb _No It couldn't be true! Please somebody tell me it wasn't true, this wasn't happening I had to be imagining this. He had just said yes? Why? Why? _I could feel my heart shatter, my body shake _no no no! _As if to drive the steak deeper into my crumbling heart a beautiful woman barged in at that very moment and claimed my…no Kaname's right arm. She giggled and squealed already talking about wedding arrangements and children I felt my shoulders shake and before I could stop it a sob escaped me. I felt Mad hatter's arms encircle me in a tight embrace from behind and I held onto him tightly I felt as if my entire world had crashed down around me and if he let me go I would drown. This pain it was unbearable the boy I was born for had just betrayed me for another after such a short amount of time, I had learned that 12 years was by no means a long wait for a vampire who had a thousand more ahead of them.

How could he? He Promised . He promised. He Promised and he lied and I could never forgive such betrayal. I hoped they'd mean their wedding vows, for better or for worst indeed, and for them worst was about to get bad as hell. Oh but not just for them but for everyone in that damned place. they would pay for deceiving me so and treating not only my feelings but my life as a game of action for themselves. This was my promise and I, by no means made, empty promises.


End file.
